


Trick Question: Fandroki Snippet

by TheBananasaurus



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBananasaurus/pseuds/TheBananasaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki asks Fandral if he finds Thor attractive. The stereotypical question a self-conscious mate asks, however, is easily trounced by the dashing swordsman.</p>
<p>[<b>Author's Note:</b> Mini-scene, possibly being added to my other, much longer piece, 'Executioner's Reprieve."]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick Question: Fandroki Snippet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Executioner's Reprieve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698242) by [TheBananasaurus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBananasaurus/pseuds/TheBananasaurus). 



Long after the world slept and the burning embers of passion had died down, the warrior and the sorcerer lay in each other's arms in bed, awake, with the latter pensively stroking the former's bare bicep.

**"Do you think my brother - Thor - is attractive?"** mused Loki in a casual, inconsequential murmur that hardly belied his intent.

Fandral scoffed at the abrupt interrogation thinly veiled as innocent curiousity, much to Loki's bemusement. **"Is that a trick question?"**

The trickster simply stared back in silence, arching a thin brow. it could very well have been, for all intents and purposes. The swordsman chuckled and shook his head as he looked away.

**"Of course I do. I'd be a terrible liar and a fool not to,"** he admitted, shrugging.

The way Loki wilted, crestfallen, in the periphery of his eyes drew his hazels back to peer at him with a heavy-lidded, faintly smirking expression.

**"That doesn't necessarily mean I'm attracted _to_ him, my dear. He's my friend. I'm quite capable of having attachments to people that I have no intention of bedding." **

Loki's brows knitted together, then. **"I don't... understand."** Well, he understood the concept of close relationships without amorous overtones, but this was Fandral he was speaking to - the man would have taken anyone of remote attractiveness to his chambers in his younger days. In addition, the two blondes did have so very much in common, what with being warriors, and adventuring alongside each-other for millenna. Did that not provide the perfect ingredients for budding feelings?

A gentle, understanding smile flicked onto Fandral's lips. **"He has a body that is pleasing to the eye, but his mind is altogether unappealing as a partner."**

At this, the younger prince's furrowed forehead crinkled as those brows lifted higher in tandem. **"...What? Did I just hear you correctly? Insulting Thor's intelligence?"** he asked, smirking.

Fandral rolled his eyes dramatically and drew in closer to bump his nose to the sharp angle of his lover's cheekbone.

**"No, but you heard me complimenting yours. Your mind, and your body - you are intoxicating to me. The sweetest nectar I'll never tire of sipping."**

A dash of color rose to the trickster's pale cheeks, but he kept his features wholly unmoved, smoothing them out to reply in a cool, monotone voice. **"You always _did_ have a flair for frippery, Fandral."** And yet, he was pleased. All others in Asgard and beyond seemed to fall over themselves fawning over Thor, but Fandral was here, professing his devotion to _him_ , instead. It was... a refreshing change of pace, to say the least.

The swordsman slipped his arms about Loki's slender shoulders and breathed a soft laugh across his face, buffeting the rosy skin with yet more warmth. **"And you, a habit of flinging deflective insults to hide your emotions."**

Loki reached up from beneath Fandral's embrace to wrap his fingers about his forearm, only offering a curt _**'mhph'** _ as his retort, though he could not help the infintiesimal upward lilt to one corner of his thin lips.

Dashing scoundrel that he was, Fandral pressed a quick kiss to the trickster's temple. **"I love you, too, dearest."**

 


End file.
